Special Operations - When One is not Enough/Gear
Abyssal Blade *The Hard Carry Set, part 1 of 4 *Found in Special Operations - When One is not Enough, Mission 1 *Type: Melee, Slashing *Target: All enemies *Cooldown: 1 Round *Special: Hard Carry Set I **If the Agent has the Heart of Tarrasque, this weapon grants him an extra turn *Special: Stealthy (Ignores Counter and Protection effects) *All enemies: Stun (60% chance) (Loses next turn; Cannot dodge attacks; Protection and Counter effects are disabled) *All enemies: Soulfire (Deals damage over time; Removes buffs when applied) Heart of Tarrasque *The Hard Carry Set, part 2 of 4 *Found in Special Operations - When One is not Enough, Mission 2 *Type: Buff, Heal *Target: All allies *Cooldown: 3 Rounds *Special: Hard Carry Set II **If the Agent has the Power Treads, this weapon grants Strengthened, Fortified, Focused and Agile to all allies (Increase respectively Attack, Defense, Accuracy and Evasion by 25%) *All allies: Heal All Allies (Restores 20% health to all allies) *All allies: Remove Debuffs (Removes harmful status effects) Power Treads *The Hard Carry Set, part 3 of 4 *Found in Special Operations - When One is not Enough, Mission 3 *Cooldown: 1 Round (shared) *Special: Hard Carry Set III **If the Agent has the Abyssal Blade, this weapon gains Rebuff (Passive ability; Buff effects cannot be removed by enemy attacks or status effects) *Special: Multi-Function (Can be used to perform different actions) Action 1: Strength *Type: Buff *Target: Self *Special: Quick Action (Grants an extra turn after this one) *Self: Wind-Up (Next attack deals 25% more damage) *Self: Breakthrough (Next attack is guaranteed to crit) Action 2: Agility *Type: Buff *Target: Self *Special: Quick Action (Grants an extra turn after this one) *Self: Accelerated (Performs a follow-up attack after the next single-target attack) *Self: Nimble (50% chance to dodge attacks; Lasts 2 Rounds) Action 3: Intelligence *Type: Buff *Target: Self *Special: Quick Action (Grants an extra turn after this one) *Self: Stamina Recharge (Restores 100% stamina) *Self: Rally (Next Buff action is a Quick Action) Divine Rapier *The Hard Carry Set, part 4 of 4 *Found in Special Operations - When One is not Enough, Mission 3 (epic boss) *Type: Melee, Slashing *Target: One enemy *Cooldown: 1 Round *Special: Hard Carry Set IV **If the Agent has the Abyssal Blade, this weapon gains Fatal Blow (Instantly kills enemies with less than 30% health) **If the Agent has the Heart of Tarrasque, this weapon gains Ignore Defense (Ignores target's Defense and Shield effects) **If the Agent has the Power Treads, this weapon gains True Strike (Ignores Avoidance effects) *Special: Guaranteed Hit (100% chance to hit) *Special: High Crits (Higher chance of critical hits) *Special: Deadly Crits (Deals extra damage with critical hits) *Special: Brutal Strike (Ignores Resurrection effects) Trivia *Hard Carry is a particular kind of Dota2 character: very weak and useless during the first part of the game, but extremely strong in the lategame after farming for exp and items. Category:Gear Category:Gear Set Category:Non-Marvel Category:Video Games Category:Dota2